


Everybody this is Bart, Bart Meet Everybody

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushing, Cute, Dudes Being Bros, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skating, bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: *takes place a month or so after Season 2The future looks bright, Bart now can look each new day in the eye with no idea what they will bring. It's wonderfully exciting, especially with Jaime along to guide him. Today Jaime is taking him to somewhere special, and he's going to officially meet Tye and his friends. Bart just hopes that they like him as much as Jaime seems to.Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 7: Friends.





	Everybody this is Bart, Bart Meet Everybody

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like to write friendship fics lol XD This one was super easy to write.
> 
> Bart is 13, Jaime is 16, and their feelings have only just been planted in the garden of love. (i.e. Bart has a crush even he doesn't know about, and Jaime is sweetly dense as always lol)

“Man, I wish we could get there a little _faster_.” Bart said while nudging Jaime's side, hopefulness in his voice. Sure they were in civvies and in public but no one was around since it was almost dark. Would it have killed Jaime to walk a bit quicker? Bart was resisting everything in him not to lap him as they continued down the sidewalk.

A smile was the only response he got. Jaime for his part didn't seem perturbed by Bart's...Bart-ness. If anything he looked far too amused as he continued at his _bug-awful pace_.

“Blue, you're killing meeeeee.” whined Bart. “I thought you were excited about this? Isn't Tye your friend and everything? You seriously gonna keep him, and me, waiting?!”

“Tye is going to get there at a normal speed, too. If he's waiting for us, it won't be much longer. Besides, I know you're just trying to get me to tell you where we're going.”

“Pllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?” Bart plead, grabbing onto Jaime's bicep and practically leaning completely on him. It was killing him not knowing. It had to be somewhere good, Jaime's been showing him so many cool retro things lately.

“Nope.” A single syllable reply. And the fastest thing Jaime's done in the last ten minutes.

“Ugggghhhhh...will you at least tell me what those are for?” He asked, pointing at what the other boy was carrying.

What Jaime was carrying was interesting, to say the least. In one hand, dangling by one of the straps, was a helmet. It was odd looking for a helmet, too. It only went over the top of the head, which Bart knew because he'd tried it earlier, and strapped on under the chin just barely going around the ears. Tucked under Jaime's other arm was...well...it was basically a plank of wood with wheels on it. Except the plank was rounded on each end and also kinda bent on those ends as well. There was also a design on the bottom, the same side where the wheels connected. Bart had no idea what the design was supposed to be, but it looked crash in any case.

“I promise it'll make a lot more sense once we get there, _chiquito_.”

Bart puffed out a sigh. “Fine.” With motions so quick Jaime couldn't see, he snatched the helmet from his hand and plopped it back onto his own head. He didn't fasten the straps, instead deciding to bat at them from where they dangled. Looks like he would have to entertain himself for a while.

Jaime laughed when he finally caught up.

“How does Tye put up with you?”

“He's pretty great like that.”

“Sounds like he is. He seemed crash.”

Jaime quirked an eyebrow as he guided Bart around a corner. “Seemed? Not “seems”?”

Bart furrowed his brow a bit, thinking. “Yeah, that's the right tense for that sentence. Isn't it?”

“I'm sure it is, Bart. I just didn't know you'd met Tye before.”

“Yeah, it was during um...you were on mode...”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah well...anyway he and some others helped the team and I recognized him from the picture you showed me on your phone. Didn't really get to talk to him, or any of them, back then.”

“Well, good news then; you're gonna get to know all of them better. Tye is bringing the “others” with him, too. Like I'm bringing you.”

Bart couldn't help smiling up at him for that comment.

“And Bart?”

“Yeah?”

“We're here now.”

Bart blinked and took a quick look around him.

Oh wow...

“What do you think?”

Bart's mouth dropped open a bit, somehow still managing to read the sign out front of the fenced off place. “El Paso Skate Park?”

“ _Si_. This,” Jaime lifted the plank with wheels, “is called a skateboard. And this,” he reached over and took the helmet off Bart's head before settling it onto his own, strapped and all, “is the helmet you wear so you don't bust your brains out.”

“Crash...” Bart breathed.

“Huh? ...yes I know you could make me a better one.”

“What?” Bart finally tore his gaze away from the sight in front of him and turned to Jaime.

“No, _ese_ , I have to wear this one...I'm sure it would be more effective protection, but it would also blow my cover. No, the answer is no.”

“Oh. Is Bugaboo giving you some grief in there?” Bart asked, finally catching on to the fact that Jaime was talking to the scarab on his back.

“ _Si_. And he also said not to call him that.”

“When he can tell me that himself, I'll be sure to do that.”

Jaime gave a little wince before snickering. “Ooh, he did not like that at all.”

The two shared some laughter as they walked into the park. It wasn't long before they were greeted.

“Yo, Jaime!”

The two looked across the park and saw Tye after he had called out to them. He was standing with three other people, a girl and two other boys. Bart recognized them all and saw that they each had one of these “skateboards” with them.

Tye said something to the three and then started heading over to Jaime and Bart.

“Jaime?” Before Tye got there, Bart just had to know.

“Hmm?”

But couldn't find it in him to look over at Jaime as he asked, “Do you think they'll like me?”

Even if he couldn't see him directly, he knew Jaime was looking right at him with a smile as he replied, “Trust me _chiquito_ , before today is over, you're gonna have yourself four new friends.”

Oh that did it. Bart just had to give him a big old grin at that. When the two turned to greet Tye, and the others approached to give their own introductions, Bart just hoped Jaime had seen the “Thanks, Blue.” in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last of these fics! I'm kinda sad I posted them all now XD I should write more soon.
> 
> For a short time I'm open for writing prompts if anyone has a suggestion. Feel free to comment and I'll write something up if it inspires me. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
